How Did I Miss This?
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: This is a collection of one shots starting after Hiroshi Sota was arrested for arming Amon with weapons. Asami must rebuild her life once more after learning how much hate filled her father's heart and soul against the benders. This is also a journay for both Asami and Korra to finding out their true feelings for one another.


**How Did I Miss It?**

Folding her arms across her chest Korra leaned against the wall.

"You don't like me much do you Avatar Korra?" Asami sighed as she looked at the standing young Avatar standing against the wall in her room.

"I like you." Korra replied. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't have offered up Air Temple Island to you."

Asami just stared silently for a moment. "Yes you would have."

Korra sighed and nodded tightly. "Well I wouldn't have asked Tenzin if you could live in his home." Her right eye brow rose. "I would have made sure you had the boys house; the boys would have camped out by the water."

"I see." Asami nodded. "I want to thank you that you haven't left me alone." Her eyes drifted down to the comforter on the bed. "If I wanted to be alone then I could have stayed at the mansion."

Korra heard the pain in Asami's voice. "I don't blame you for the decisions that your father made Asami." She stepped forward. When the slightly older woman didn't look up; she moved so she could kneel down in front of the rich woman. "I'm sorry that I had to be a bull dog and rough back there. I did try to keep you from seeing your father being caught." She sighed. "I had to do my duty."

Asami's eyes lifted to meet those of the striking downtrodden blue eyes. "I'm glad that you did your duty Avatar Korra. My father was making weapons to hurt innoncent children. He had to be stopped." She sighed. "I just can't believe that my dad has managed to hide that much hate from me for so long. I just don't understand how I didn't even notice one little trace of it. He and I were so close. Especially after mom got killed. We grew ever much closer." Her fists balled in her lap. "How did I miss it?"

"He wanted to protect you." Korra honesty spoke.

Fire entered the young woman's eyes. "In order to protect me then he should never had allowed hatred to enter his soul." She spat out. "In order to protect me then he should have just forgiven those whom murdered my mother."

"Have you?" Korra asked as she looked steadily into the lost woman's eyes. Into the woman's soul. Everything went away in this moment. Her jealously that Mako chose Asami Sato instead of her no longer mattered. Nothing mattered but the very soul of this broken woman in front of her.

A tear rolled down Asam's cheek. "I was very little when we caught the fire benders in our homes. They didn't set out to kill or harm anyone. When the fire ball hit my mother it surprised the bender." Her breath hitched. "His hand had been lowered to his side when we came upon them in the living room. I saw fear in their eyes. I accidently bumped into a table and that started the bender. His hand quickly held a lit fire …. his hand threw forward; my mother knelt down to protect me from the fire ball. She didn't get a chance to turn her back to the fire ball. I saw the raw fear in the bender's eyes as the fire ball hit my mother straight at her chest." He breathed in. "I have forgiven the bender for killing my mother in that moment … because I knew he _didn't_ mean too."

"I'm sorry about your mother Asami." Korra spoke in a low tone. "I know I never said it before."

"You didn't have to." Asami backed away from the moment. She sighed. "No offense Avatar Korra but you still have _both_ of your parents alive and well. You don't personally know the loss of a parent." She stood to her feet and moved away from the still kneeling Korra. "The boys know." She sighed as she walked over to the closed window. She pushed the wooden shades out. Looking out at the center of the air temple stone area. She found that Mako was standing with his back towards the window. "Mako knows. But he doesn't really understands."

Korra remained where she was kneeling. Her eyes firmly on the stiff back of Tenzin and Pema's newest houseguest. At Mako's girlfriend. At her newest somewhat female friend? Are they friends? Or are they just two young women whom are just stuck with one another due to unfortunte evidents and liking the same boy? This wasn't the time or the place for her to dwell on those thoughts. No she needed to be here for Asami. Asami needed a sounding board. As the Avatar Korra needed to be that for this young woman whom had just lost her father in mindless hatred.

"Mako wouldn't have come to comfort me before the airship landed here; if you Avatar Korra hadn't told him too." Asami voice said as she watched as Mako started to walk down the steps towards the sea shore. She sighed as her head turned to look behind her. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Korra." Korra replied as she stood to her feet.

Asami's brows creased.

"You don't have to call me Avatar Korra. Ever." Korra said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Call me Korra."

Asami nodded. "Sorry for being so formal." She turned around to face the young Avatar. Her arms folded across her chest.

"Understandable." Korra nodded.

"If you have other things you need to do Korra then I don't want to keep you." Asami eyed the young Avatar. "I'm sure you need to be with Master Tenzin so you can work on mastering Air bending."

"Our session isn't for another few hours." Korra walked forward so she could stand across from the tightly wound up Asami.

"Then I'm sure that you need to spend some time with Mako and Bolin; after all they two are the newest guest here at Air Temple island." Asami stiffened her shoulders.

"The others have that under hand." Korra simply replied.

"I know about the kiss." Asami blurted out.

Korra's cheeks went red. "Not my finiest moments." Her right hand rose to rub the back of her neck. "It was my first kiss also. Wasn't all that great." Her eyes lowered. "Perhaps if Mako returned it ..."

Asami relaxed. She now fully knew where Korra stood in her relationship with Mako. The other girl wasn't really trying to steal Mako from her. She just had her first crush ever and she acted upon it. Asami did way worse things in her time at school than what Korra did. "Relax Korra." She sighed as she walked over and sat on the bed once more.

Korra eyes lifted; "It was that I liked Mako way before you showed up. I was trying to tell him that I wanted him in the romantic way … and well I was on the cusp of it when he intouced you to me at the banquet." Heat flushed her cheeks at the mere thought of the banquet and the speech she made in front of everyone. "Look I actually have some things to do. You know Avatar things. So I'll be off and go do them."

Asami watched sadden as the Avatar left her bedroom. She sighed and looked out of the window as she realized that her whole world just changed once more. Now she just had to find the strength to build her life over once more. Only difference now is that she no longer had her father beside her.


End file.
